Wings of a Human
by mapal
Summary: Dean wakes up with wings for 24 hours, and has to take full advantage of them.


_**Just a little one shot wing!kink fic. It came into my head, so I wrote it.**_

**_Here there be wing sex and rough sex._  
_ And absolutely zero explanation of what's happening because I was sleepy, sorry :P_  
**

**Wings of a Human  
**

One day they just appeared. Dean woke up in a bed of feathers that were sticking to the bare skin of his torso and a strange sensation in his back. For a long few minutes he stared at the ceiling, trailing his fingers over the feathers and wondering what the fuck was happening. He had not been woken by discomfort or pain, in fact he had slept very well, and yet something was certainly off. He slowly straightened up, and the feathers moved with him, and that was when he knew they were attached to him.

Dean jolted up from the bed, wings flaring out suddenly but, to his surprise, passing straight through the wall of the motel room. He spun to try and see them better, but obviously they just followed him, passing through objects as if they were not really there. He froze on the spot, heart pounding in his chest and breath coming out in sharp bursts. He was in no pain, but he most certainly had wings. They were large and brown, almost like the wings of an eagle, and he finally concentrated on them with more than just wild panic. He could control them. The movements were foreign and sporadic but he could certainly move them. Dean darted into the bathroom just as he heard Sam's muffled groans as he stirred. He locked the door and turned to face the mirror, and then he could see them just perfectly.

The wings were huge and magnificent, but he just simply couldn't get them to do what he wanted. He frowned and took a few deep breaths before seriously concentrating on them. First the left one. He willed it to fold, and slowly it did, feathers sliding over each other as the wing folded down to his back. The right one soon followed, and he finally felt like he wasn't wildly thrashing around. He reached a hand around to his back, just to feel, and found an entirely new bone structure between his shoulder blades, and a coating of soft, downy feathers. He frowned again. In the space of a night he had been turned into the bird man.

Clearing his throat, Dean turned in preparation and muttered the words so Sam would not hear him. "Cas, I'm freaking out a little here, some assistance would be nice." There was a flutter and then the room was filled with angel, literally, because with him came a giant set of grey wings that displaced the air as he landed and then folded tidily against his back. Castiel's calm demeanour soon changed as soon as he clapped eyes on the eagle wings on Dean's back. He paled, blue gaze doing one quick sweep of them before landing on Dean's face.

"Dean?" His voice was a whisper, his own wings tightening against his back, and, as Dean stared at those smoky grey limbs, he realised.

"Shit." He clapped a hand to his mouth and suddenly his own clumsy limbs were flaring out again in panic. Castiel was suddenly up in his personal space, eyes wide as he lifted a trembling hand to press against Dean's left wing. The wings had passed through every object so far, but Castiel's fingers made direct contact with the feathers and Dean simply groaned at the sensation that elicited.

Castiel withdrew his hand sharply and stared at Dean, mouth agape as he struggled for words. "What's happened to me?" Dean finally asked through his own confusion and fear. Castiel shook his head and finally closed his mouth into a thin line, a frown crossing onto his face.

"You have wings," he said simply, and Dean actually rolled his eyes before prodding a finger against the soft grey feathers of Castiel's own wing. The angel jolted and stared at him again, his wings flaring out in surprise. "And… you can see mine... I'll be back." His face set and Dean actually saw the quick beat of wings that actually accompanied the rustle of wind and fabric, but he also saw something else. It was like a faint vortex, a displacement of air that rippled around but was fading. Somehow Dean knew what it was.

Without thinking, he threw himself towards the rippling air and spread his wings, and then he was moving. It was turbulent and difficult, but he willed the wings to flap and they actually obeyed. He was soon standing on a beach beneath a blue sky in some foreign country, and Castiel was spinning around at the sound of his arrival. Again the angel simply stared at him. "How did you-" He fell silent and Dean grinned.

"Mad skills, right?" Castiel was in his space again, pressing a hand firmly to the centre of Dean's bare chest and boring his gaze right into his core.

"Your soul is still there," he muttered, confusion flooding back onto his face. "So how-" He was cut off by a new arrival, but this time the wing beats were loud and obnoxious and Dean didn't have to turn to know exactly who this was. Still, nothing could have prepared him for what he actually saw when he span around. Gabriel was, of course, magnificent. His wings were a golden brown, and there were six of them, and all Dean could do was stare as the archangel stared right back.

"What the fuck," Gabriel breathed, gaze darting from Dean to Castiel and then back again.

"I was hoping you would answer that," Castiel groaned, disappointment flooding through his entire body and finishing with a defeated slump of the wings.

"Are you telling me that neither of you have any ideas why I woke up with… these," Dean growled as he motioned wildly to the wings that still had a bit of a mind of their own. He was working on the control thing.

It was Gabriel who shook his head first, but then he grinned a little. "No idea, but boy can you have some fun with those," he mused as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Fun?" Dean frowned and looked to Castiel, but the angel was pale faced again and looking mortified.

"I don't think Dean will be having fun with his wings," the younger angel said, but his voice was quiet and a little strained. "I'm sure they're only temporary." He seemed to regain himself a little and straightened up. "There is no sign of grace, he is only showing the basic traits of an angel."

"I'm right here," Dean grumbled. Castiel looked to him but the gaze only lasted a second before he looked away, anywhere but Dean.

"Alright," Gabriel laughed. "Keep wings almighty here under control, I'll see what I can dig up. Maybe Dad felt like playing games." The idea made Castiel run a hand through his hair and let out a trembling sigh. Nevertheless, the angel nodded and with that the archangel spread out his six extra limbs and beat them all in one swift movement, flying off into whatever world it was that Dean could now travel through.

"We should return to Sam," Castiel muttered, finally looking to Dean. Even as he did, a slight flush appeared on his cheeks and Dean quirked a brow but dismissed it.

"Alright, how does this work? I kinda just latched onto you last time." Castiel sighed and stepped forward, taking his hand firmly and making Dean jump.

"Think of the location you would like to be, and just fly there. It's simple but you'll probably end up in a river, so I'll pull you back if you do," he explained, lifting their linked hands to illustrate exactly why they were linked.

"So what, I'm pulling you with me?" Dean was already confused by this concept.

"I've been flying a long time, Dean. I'll be flying with you to guide your path." Dean nodded and bit his lower lip before sighing. How hard could it really be?

"Alright, here goes," he grumbled. Castiel nodded and Dean closed his eyes to picture better the motel room in Missouri. He spread the wings and then pushed off, feeling the world rip out from beneath him as he lurched up and away.

It was a strange sensation, and he was almost lost in it before he felt a sharp tug on his arm and then suddenly the world around him came to an abrupt halt. Dean drew in a gasp and looked around. They were certainly not in the motel room. At least they were back in America, however, and probably only a few states over. "What happened?" he asked as he looked to the angel beside him, the one that now had his fingers laced with Dean's.

"You were about to land in the Pacific," Castiel answered calmly. "Try again." Dean nodded and concentrated a little harder this time, trying not to get distracted by the way the world twisted around him and rushed past. It was high speed travel at its best. His feet touched ground by his command this time and he was stood in the middle of the motel room. Sam turned at the sound of rustling air and frowned as he took in Castiel holding Dean's hand and Dean with a stupid grin on his face.

Sam opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again. He struggled with his words for a few moments before finally getting them out. "What have you been doing?" Castiel abruptly removed his hand from Dean's, and for a few seconds Dean flexed his fingers in the absence. It was then that Dean realised that Sam couldn't see his wings, and a small amount of relief washed over him. He glanced to Castiel, and saw that the angel had just reached the same conclusion.

"Orgy," Dean muttered with a smirk, because he was still gloriously shirtless. Sam's face fall and his mouth fell open, so Dean put him out of his misery quickly. "We had some business to take care of. Nothing to worry about," he soothed with his usual easy grin, tugging a clean shirt out of his duffle bag. Castiel easily wore clothes over his wings, so Dean guessed he was the same. He pulled the shirt on over his head and was pleased when the wings simply passed through it.

"Right," Sam breathed. He was stood awkwardly between the two beds, and Dean noted the shotgun on his bed and the cell phone that was lit up beside it. Of course, he hadn't been able to get a signal wherever he had been, Sam must have had a heart attack. "Maybe a little warning next time?" Dean nodded and rocked on his feet a little.

"Sure. Hey, how about some coffee?" Of course Dean was actually thirsty and craving his morning coffee, it wasn't simply a cover up to get Sam out of the motel room so he could talk with Castiel some more, but the request served two purposes. "Please?" Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean and his jaw twitched, but he nodded anyway.

"Yeah, I'll be back soon," he grumbled before picking up his wallet from the nightstand and heading to the door. Dean was so glad Sam was good at taking hints.

His brother left without another word, and Dean turned to the silent angel who was still stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. "So, what do we do?" Castiel was giving him that awkward sideways gaze again and Dean was really starting to get curious.

"I don't know," the angel answered truthfully. "I wouldn't even know where to start. I thought it might have been one of Gabriel's illusions, that's why I called him." Dean invaded Castiel's space this time, moving to stand in front of him and trying to catch that wandering gaze.

"Sure, whatever. So, what do we do?" The repeat of the question made Castiel look up at him and frown.

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I have wings for a day I've gotta test them out, right? I mean, what can I do with them?"

It turned out there was a lot Dean could do with them. After Sam returned and Dean hastily drank his coffee, he excused himself and told his younger brother he would be back by nightfall. There was something Castiel needed his help with, and Sam was more than capable of finding out what was causing people to commit crazy suicides in the town by himself. Of course he was to call Castiel the minute he found out, and he promised not to take the thing on by himself. Sam reluctantly agreed for Dean to disappear for the day, and Castiel took his hand again before they disappeared to some field in the middle of Arkansas.

Castiel seemed to figure it was better to keep Dean occupied than let him run off into trouble, and so he entertained the quest to figure out what wings could do. They fine tuned Dean's abilities to transport himself to places, and he was soon popping up all over the field with ease. Castiel stood in the middle and watched him idly, eyes actually following him as he flew around. He offered Dean a smile as he appeared back beside him. "That is so awesome," Dean said with a broad grin. "What else can I do? Can I actually fly?"

The angel didn't answer his words, and instead tilted his head before spreading his wings wide. Dean couldn't see it with his own eyes because now he could see the angel constantly, but he just knew that Castiel was no longer visible to humans. He watched as the angel took a few long, running strides forwards and then propelled himself up with ease, great grey wings carrying him higher with a few easy flaps.

Castiel did a smooth, swift circuit of the field before bringing himself to a stylish halt in front of Dean, wings fluttering as he lowered his feet to the ground. "How do I do that?" Dean readied his wings by stretching them out, and Castiel offered him a small grin of what could only be called affection and amusement. If Dean didn't know better, he would say the angel was enjoying this as much as he was. He vaguely wondered when the last time was that Castiel actually flew just for the sake of it.

"It's all in your mind," he said quietly. "It should come as easy as walking or simply moving. Just think about it, and it should happen." It sounded so simple when he put it like that, but Dean's experience of transporting himself so far had proved that it wasn't that simple, especially with a human mind that was so easily distracted.

Dean nodded in determination and looked out across the empty field. He spread his wings and steadied them. As he closed his eyes he concentrated, and he could feel the wing tugging at his flight feathers, filling up the limbs like it just wanted to lift him up. First he had to become invisible, and that actually came to him quite easily. He knew he had done it because he heard a muttered word of encouragement from beside him. Flying was a little more complicated.

He took a run up because it was the only sensible thing he could think to do. He also figured jumping into it was a good idea. What he hadn't expected was the way the wind caught his wings as he tried to take off, sending him face first into the grass and dirt with a pained groaned. He heard Castiel land beside him and felt firm hands pull him back up to his feet. "Okay, it's okay, I got this," he panted. Castiel nodded and let him try again, and this time Dean was ready. As the wind caught his wings and pushed at his feathers, he pushed back against it, and suddenly he was off the ground. He flapped a few more times and rose up, the air rushing past his ears and making his heart soar. It was the most fantastic feeling in the world.

His flight was short lived, his unstable wings making him nose dive after a few hundred yards. He was suddenly in the arms of Castiel, the angel beneath him and gripping him tight as the world swam around them and they were back on the ground again, Dean still on top of Castiel. "Thanks," he breathed, the vision of the ground approaching him far too fast filling his brain. The angel grunted gently and nodded.

"No problem, I thought you could use some assistance." Dean grinned down at him but didn't move. Castiel seemed a bit bewildered at the lack of parting. "You can get up," he said simply, but still Dean didn't move.

"What else can I do?" Dean said in a lightly teasing tone. Castiel's brow furrowed again.

"You still can't fly," he pointed out with a little bit of disbelief.

"It'll come to me, I'm sure." Castiel pushed him up gently, removing himself from beneath Dean and rising to his feet.

"Keep trying," he said quietly, and something in his voice compelled Dean to do it. Castiel threw a sidelong glance at him before actually grinning broadly, and then he was gone. He moved swiftly, taking a few long strides forwards before rising up into the air with a few easy wing beats. Dean watched again as the angel climbed higher and higher, as he rolled through the air with ease, and realised that actually Castiel was certainly enjoying this.

Dean followed, stabilising himself a little better this time as he rose up. He trusted Castiel to catch him, in fact it was a definite belief in his mind, and so he kept going higher until he was nearly with the angel. Castiel was riding the currents with ease, his wings stretched out to their full length and the flight feathers curling up gently. Under the rays of the sun, the grey feathers gleamed and glistened in an entrancing way. Dean enjoyed the sight as he glided above the angel, a few steady wing beats propelling him with a little more speed so he was directly above. Castiel heard the soft beat of wings and turned his head to catch sight of Dean. He flashed a smile and then he was rolling in the air. The laws of physics said that he should drop right out of the sky, but he was an angel, and he was simply flying upside down beneath Dean.

He watched as Castiel laughed and then dropped all of a sudden looping down through the air with ease. Dean was happy to glide and follow the path of the angel, his eyes tracing the way those powerful wings moved with an ease that had been developed over thousands of years. Castiel did a few graceful moves before swooping somewhere behind Dean. He lost sight of him and sighed, not daring to try some dangerous feat to get a better look. There were a few seconds before he heard powerful wing beats and then a gentle swoosh of air before Castiel was beneath him again, only this time he was a lot closer.

There was a glint in the angel's eye and a look of euphoria that Dean had never seen before. It made his own heart race even more until the blood was pounding in his ears, and he found himself reaching his hands down to rest on those slender hips. Castiel's expression dropped as if the air had been knocked clean out of him, and Dean had no idea who was more shocked by the sensation of Dean's hands gripping at Castiel's hips. It felt better than he could ever have imagined, and Castiel hardly seemed to believe that it was happening.

Suddenly the angel was dropping out of his grip, circling downwards with ease, and Dean was following – not with such ease. He saw Castiel vanish into thin air, and aimed himself for the rippling vortex that he left behind. He hit it and the world span around him in that now familiar way. He soon appeared on a mountain top, of all places, with his feet on the ground and Castiel stood a few feet away with his back to Dean. "Stop following me," Castiel growled lightly, and then was gone again. Dean was not that easily dissuaded. He followed.

China, India, England, France, Spain, Poland, the Czech Republic. Castiel was jumping around the world like a ball in a pinball machine, and Dean was catching up with him. It was when they appeared on some island in the Caribbean that the man finally got his hands on the angel. He flung himself forwards and held on tight as Castiel tried to jump again, but Dean dug his heels and wings in and they remained in place. "Will you… stop… moving," he growled as the angel's wings beat frantically. Dean may not have had strong wings, but apparently his willpower alone was stopping Castiel from disappearing.

After a few minutes of struggling, Castiel finally tired. His breathing was ragged and Dean could feel the increased heart rate beneath the hand that was gripping at Castiel's shirt, pressed tightly against his chest. "Just stop," he breathed, and the angel stilled and sagged forwards until he fell into the sand, Dean collapsing at his side but not letting go of the tan coat. Dean realised then just how out of breath he was. Travelling around so fast was enough to take all your energy, and he was simply exhausted. "Don't do that again, you idiot." Castiel was staring up at the blue sky and the only thing to accompany their heavy breathing was the gentle crash of waves nearby. Dean rolled his head to look at the angel, but Castiel didn't return the favour. "When was the last time you just flew like that?" Things fell silent for what seemed like an age until Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, his face flushed with the effort of flying and running.

"When I was born," he said breathlessly, and Dean's heart just sank at that. Soaring above it all had been so glorious, it pained him to know that Castiel never simply enjoyed it.

"You should do it more often." The truth was Dean had never seen Castiel so happy. He remembered the sheer expression of delight, the way his eyes reflected the endless blue around them, and he wished he could see that every day. "Like, do it again now." Castiel considered that option but shook his head after a few minutes.

"I should not indulge in such pleasures," he muttered. Dean scoffed at that and stood up from the sand, pulling Castiel with him.

"Nonsense. I'm gonna indulge, and you should too. Because I'm clearly not safe to fly up there alone." Dean had made an excuse for him, and Castiel seemed to accept it immediately. He smirked and nodded, and then they were running across the beach together.

Dean was the first to take off, throwing himself up with a joyous whoop as his large, eagle-like wings caught the air. Castiel was right behind him, and Dean could hear the smooth, powerful beats that propelled the angel easily above him. The small island they had landed on grew even smaller as they rose up on the warm currents, and Dean felt more free than he ever had in his life. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the air pushing against his feathers and rushing across his face. He settled into a slow glide, riding the pockets of warm air as if his wings were designed for it, and he almost guessed they were. They were like eagle wings in their shape as well as their colour, and allowed for him to glide effortlessly. Castiel was more nimble, his wings more pointed like a swallow's, but still with enough thickness to allow for easy gliding. Dean watched him again as he barrel rolled up ahead and then settled onto his back, performing that creepy act of defying gravity again.

Dean gave a few swift beats to move forwards until he was above the angel once again, and grinned down at him. "See? Not so bad!" They were gliding at a sedate pace but the rush of wind still drowned out his voice. Castiel seemed to hear him well enough though if the grin on his face was anything to go by. Their wing tips brushed as Dean reached down again and took Castiel's hands in his. "Hey, let's try out my moves!" Castiel's eyes widened momentarily before Dean dipped one wing and sent himself tipping to one side, dragging the angel with him. They spiralled down together, the adrenaline rush surging through Dean and making him laugh uncontrollably. Castiel was laughing too, but Dean heard his command through the low rumble of his amusement.

"Fold in your wings." His voice was so close to Dean's ear, and it was then he realised that they were essentially wrapped around each other in their spiral, wings pressed together and arms around each other. Dean did as he was told, fighting the crush of air to bring them in against his back. Castiel halted their spiral with ease and brought them upright, easily hovering in the air with slow, powerful movements. With no wings to hold himself up, Dean was hanging from Castiel's neck. He was thankful of the strong arms that were wrapped around him, holding him in place.

As they hovered there, Dean finally got to look into those eyes again. They were filled with unbridled joy that was contagious as he found himself smiling too. He still had a question to ask, however. "Hey, Cas?" The angel hummed his acknowledgement. "Why did you disappear before?" The smile fell from Castiel's face and his jaw hung open a little. It was almost all the answer Dean needed, but he waited for something more verbal anyway.

"I…" He swallowed hard and Dean saw the nervous flick of his eyes as they tried to look anywhere but Dean. Dean moved a hand, trusting in Castiel's strength, to rest against the angel's cheek and bring his gaze back to his own.

"You, what?" Castiel stared at him, their gazes locked, and he really didn't seem to have the words.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I just… I don't know." He really didn't have the words. Dean had a good idea what it was he wanted to say. He had felt it himself. He had felt the sudden surge of emotion like a bolt of electricity. The only difference was that Dean knew what it was. He could bury it all he liked, ignore it and push it down and insist it didn't exist, but he had certainly felt it. He was feeling it then, with their bodies pressed flush together as they hovered in the air.

The sad part was Dean had started feeling the bolts of attracted a long time ago. It had been the pure openness in Castiel's face, the actual feel of his warm skin through his shirt, the brush of feathers that had made him finally admit it to himself. He wondered how long Castiel had been worrying over it. Without thinking much further, Dean pulled himself up using Castiel's shoulder and stopped with his mouth just inches away from the angel's. He heard Castiel's breath hitch, felt the pounding of his heart against his chest, and he just simply knew what the angel wanted to say.

"I didn't know what to do," he said in a rush, his eyes wide and panicked. Dean offered an easy smile, his hand still gentle against Castiel's cheek.

"I would say talk about it, but I guess I'm not a shining example," he murmured. With the adrenaline still in his body, and his own joy at seeing Castiel so happy, Dean was through with holding back. He closed the distance between their lips and heard the slightly surprised whine from the angel before the grip around him tightened and he was being kissed back with such a deep, fiery passion that it knocked the air clean out of him.

Dean broke off to gasp in a lungful of air, meeting the still shocked gaze of the angel before plunging in again. Castiel's mouth was greedy and Dean certainly had no problem with that. He parted his lips and the angel did the same, and then they were making out gloriously whilst still in the air. Dean had to admire the angel's ability to multi-task. The adrenaline was back in his system, flooding through him and making his heart race, and it was so glorious. After a few minutes, Dean was aware of the arousal straining against his jeans, and also Castiel's matching discomfort that was pressed against his thigh. He broke the kiss, and Castiel chased his lips for a moment before opening his eyes, breath coming out in short pants. "I vote… we find a room," Dean managed to say through the fantastic burn in his lungs that indicated he had been kissing the angel far too long without actually breathing.

Castiel nodded, and Dean held on as the world span around them again. The angel seemed to have the ability to find empty rooms, a skill Dean guessed came with age, and they were soon stood in some random motel room back in America. Dean saw the angel fold his wings down, and a wicked smile came across his face. "So I'm guessing Gabriel was hinting at more than just flying, earlier," he muttered, and that flush returned to Castiel's face. "What fun can I have with these?" He fluttered his wings as if to prove a point, and actually felt Castiel's erection twitch where it was crushed between their bodies.

"A lot," the angel breathed, and as he flared his own wings, the feathers more puffed up than they were earlier, Dean felt a sharp stab of arousal in his gut.

"Fucking show me," he growled, and he actually saw Castiel's pupils dilate before their lips were crashing together again.

Castiel's hands were desperate as he pulled off Dean's clothes, and Dean had to say he was just the same as he pushed off the tan coat and jacket. They only broke the kiss to pull Dean's shirt off over his head. Dean slowly walked Castiel back towards the bed as his hands found the angel's belt and started unfastening it roughly. He could feel a pair of hands returning the favour as Castiel shifted to kick off his shoes. Dean did the same just as he felt the fastening on his jeans loosen and a pair of firm hands push them down so he could step out of them. Within minutes they were stood in only their underwear, and Dean had finally walked Castiel to the bed.

Dean let out a small grunt of surprise as Castiel ducked behind him and pushed him down onto the bed so he was laid on his stomach. He went to push up and fight back, but he already had the weight of the angel at the base of his spine as he was easily straddled. "Cas, what the- shit!" Any insult he was going to throw was cut short by the hot mouth that placed a kiss right between his shoulder blades, amongst the soft feathers that now coated his skin. He had no idea why it felt so good, why his wings flared out and the feathers puffed up and shivered. Warm hands ran up his sides and then up between his shoulders before tangling in the feathers and sliding up his wings. He groaned and arched down into the bed, enjoying the friction against his arousal.

The feel of hands sliding through his feathers was more than anything Dean could have imagined. Castiel's fingers were splayed out so the feathers slipped between them, and the sensation was making Dean impossibly harder, making him groan against the pillow and push his hips uselessly down against the bed. "What do you want?" Castiel breathed against his ear, and it only served to make Dean whine lowly and scrunch his eyes closed. His wings felt like they were on fire, every nerve lit up like a supernova.

"Everything," he answered roughly, and if Castiel's wanton moan was anything to go by it was certainly the right thing to say. The angel moved back but kept hold of his wings. He pulled sharply on the limbs and Dean let out a sharp gasp as he was hauled up onto his hands and knees. Castiel's wings wrapped around him then, the tips of his fight feathers trailing down Dean's torso and making him shudder and groan out shamelessly. He was so preoccupied by the feel of soft feathers, still cold from flight, trailing over his skin that he hardly cared about Castiel removing his boxers with ease. It wasn't until he felt those feathers upon the taut, sensitive skin of his arousal that he realised he was completely naked, and the sensation was so overwhelming that he didn't even care. "Shit," he hissed out as he rocked back onto his knees and turned his torso enough to catch Castiel's mouth with his own.

As one hand reached back to tangle in Castiel's hair, the other moved down to grip his erection, and also a handful of flight feather. Castiel seemed to approve, groaning into the greedy, open-mouthed kiss that was anything but tidy. Dean felt a hand grip firmly at his left wing as another trailed smoothly down his side. All he could do was whine against the kiss as one hand massaged the membrane of his wing and the other slipped forwards on his hip to do the same to his balls.

His body was at the same temperature as his wings now, and he could feel his muscles twitching and trembling as he slid his hand smoothly over himself, the movement aided by the soft, satin-like feathers of Castiel's wings. The large, grey limbs were wrapped beneath his own, and, as Dean let out a desperate groan, they jerked up a little so their feathers mixed together. Castiel growled a little and broke the kiss so he could bite down onto Dean's neck, pulling sharply on the wing that was still in one hand and moving the other behind Dean.

He felt the warm finger slide over his opening and had to fall back forwards onto his arms as the pleasure shot through him like a lightning bolt, Castiel's firm grip relenting on his wing as Dean dropped his hand from his erection. Every sense was on fire and he had no idea how much longer he could last. With Dean's grip released from his feathers, Castiel's wings spread out again and Dean was left cold and wanting, panting heavily and trying to regain himself. He was hardly given the chance as he felt that finger again, this time slicked up. Dean threw a glance over his shoulder to see the angel with hungry eyes and a truly devilish grin, a bottle of lube he had conjured up in one hand as he teased Dean with the other. "You bast- ah!" As usual he didn't get to finish what he wanted to say as one finger slid easily into him and Castiel rocked forwards on top of him. He was surrounded by feathers again, great, grey wings hooking around his hips and holding him steady as Castiel set a crippling rhythm with just one finger, and it was enough to send Dean crazy as it curled up inside him and hit a spot that sent an almost painful jolt of pleasure through his whole body.

Castiel's free hand was back on his wing, ruffling the feathers with firm fingers. Every feather was so sensitive that each touch made Dean shiver and thrust back fruitlessly against Castiel's hand. "Fuck… Cas, just… please," he begged through the ragged pants. Castiel obeyed the unspoken command and slid another finger in, the glorious burn making Dean throw his head back and moan loudly. The wings threw a whole new dimension into the act of sex, and as Castiel actually fisted his hand amongst the feathers and pulled firmly, Dean was sure he would orgasm right there and then. "Fuck!" One obscenity was followed by many others as Castiel stretched him patiently, his feathers cradling Dean's arousal while his free hand continued to do unimaginable things to Dean's wing.

Dean thought he was just about to make a complete mess of the motel sheets when it all suddenly stopped. The fingers were gone from him and so was the hand on his wing. The wings remained around his hips, however, holding him firmly in place with a shocking amount of strength. "Cas," he breathed sharply, trying to push up and twist around to see what was happening. There was a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him down, and then hot breath on his back as he felt the blunt pressure against his opening.

He arched up and back as Castiel pushed forwards, and they both let out groans to match as Dean felt the hot burn of pleasure mixed with pain, and Castiel was engulfed by a hot tightness that made him tremble over the human. That rough hand was back on his wing as Castiel tugged back and held him in place. Dean gasped and threw his head back, the pain and pleasure shooting right down his wing and into his spine. He had never taken Castiel for a rough lover, but he was certainly not complaining. He was held firmly in place by the angel's wings and hand as Castiel rocked slowly for a few minutes, relaxing Dean and easing him into it. The other hand, still coated in the lube that had been used, found its way to Dean's other wing, and the warm liquid being spread into his feathers just made things ten times worse… or better.

Dean would have cursed but it came out more as a needy noise at the back of his throat as he thrust himself back against the angel, feeling the hot, shuddering body of Castiel press up against him at last. "Move," Dean growled out, and of course he was obeyed with vigour. He was held in place firmly as Castiel started with quick, sharp thrusts, his fingers clenching at brown feathers tightly. Dean would have fallen straight forwards onto the bed had it not been for the controlling grip on his wings.

The room was filled with the fierce slap of skin on skin and the ragged, broken breathing of the angel mixed with Dean's wanton moans. Dean was so close, it didn't take long for him to feel the pleasure building up, pooling in his stomach and pressing lower. He reached one hand back to grab a fistful of the feathers that were still wrapped around him, and as he tugged hard and heard the broken cry from the angel, he was crashing down and spilling over soft, grey feathers. He called out a loud string of profanity as he felt the pleasure pulse and surge through him, right to the tips of his feathers.

Castiel let out a ragged gasp behind him, and then he was withdrawing and pushing Dean back down onto the bed with ease. Dean let him, his body humming in the aftermath of his climax, but he knew this wasn't over. He felt Castiel pull his wings up so he still had control of the parts beyond the first joint but the lower bones of the wings were held together firmly in the angel's hand. He somehow knew it was coming, but when he felt the weight in the middle of his back it still made him shudder and gasp. Castiel slid his erection between the wings and Dean buried his face in the pillow to muffle his groans. It was like some reverse titty fuck and Dean had to admit it felt glorious against the sensitive little feathers on his back. The angle of the wings caused a perfect crevice between his shoulders that Castiel slotted into perfectly, and Dean could hear his desperate moans as he started to thrust in earnest.

The angel didn't last long in this new position, and Dean saw the hand fly out to press against the wall out of the corner of his eye as Castiel cried out through his orgasm. The hand that still bunched his wings together tightened its grip, and the bolts of pleasure made Dean throw his own groans into the mix. He felt the warm liquid coating the soft feathers and let out a long, shuddering breath. Castiel thrust his hips erratically for a few more seconds until he was spent, and he sat shivering and trembling on top of Dean, still supporting himself on the wall.

After a few moments of trembling and heavy breathing, Castiel finally moved from Dean's back. Dean folded his wings down, feeling thoroughly ruffled and abused but unbelievably good, and rolled onto his side to look at Castiel. The angel was on his back staring up at the ceiling, eyes lidded and breath coming out in heavy bursts. Dean's body felt leaden and so he simply laid there on his side, unable to move, staring at the angel. After a few minutes he spoke, awkwardly. "So, can I ask… where… if you've… you know… done that before?" The angel had known just where to touch, just how to make it hurt and burn with pleasure at the same time. Castiel shook his head slowly but didn't look at Dean, didn't see the frown that crossed his face. "Then how the fuck did you know just what to do?" Now Castiel did look at him, his lip a little swollen where he had been biting it, and if Dean wasn't so exhausted he thought he might have been immediately hard again at that sight.

"I… angels get… you know… frustrated too," he said quietly, his cheeks flushing red. Dean raised an eyebrow. He guessed angel masturbation would be different, and he thought idly to himself how many times Castiel had wrapped his own feathers around his erection like that, how many times he had fisted a hand in his own wing and rubbed himself until he was crying out. "And Gabriel's accounts of his encounters are very vivid," he muttered.

Dean reached out to trail a hand over Castiel's chest, the warm, damp skin smooth beneath his palm. "So, you get frustrated?" The angel stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. Dean bit his lip and moved to he was straddling Castiel's hips, leaning down to bring his lips close to his ear. "What do you think about?" He ran his hands down over that lean torso, feeling the shiver beneath him and hearing the rustle of feathers as the grey wings trembled. "Do you think about me?" The combination of his words, his touch, and the hot breath against Castiel's ear made the angel let out a broken groan, his hands tangling in the soft feathers on Dean's back, smearing the sticky mess around a little. "Do you?" Castiel finally nodded, and Dean withdrew to see the truly destroyed look on the angel's face. "I don't think you're going to be frustrated again," he breathed as he felt the start of an erection returning again.

Castiel pulled Dean down into a fierce kiss, moaning hungrily into it as Dean rolled his tongue up against the roof of the angel's mouth. Dean pushed a hand down into the feathers that lay across the bed beneath them, running his fingers up the wing in a similar fashion to the way the angel had earlier. He swallowed Castiel's moan and gripped the feathers tight. "Dean," the angel mumbled against the kiss, and the words truly pained him. "Sam's calling." Dean groaned his disapproval and pulled away from Castiel's lips to trail kisses along the sharp jaw line.

"Is it urgent?" Castiel fought back a moan and shook his head.

"No, but he says he needs you… Dean… Dean I think we should… go." Dean kissed his lips again and let out a long sigh before opening his eyes to meet the angel's gaze. After a moment he nodded and pressed one more kiss into those flush lips before moving away.

"Alright, but we'll pick this up later, okay?" Castiel was nodding as he got up to pull his clothes on.

It turned out Sam needed help taking down a witch who was using some sort of voodoo to make it look like people were committing suicide. They soon found her and stopped her with the help of Castiel, and Dean decided it was time to come clean as the angel transported Sam back to the motel room and Dean followed with ease. Sam stared at him as he travelled independently, standing on the other side of the room as they all landed. "Okay, so I need to tell you something," he said awkwardly, and Sam put on his best bitchface that clearly said 'about time, you've been shifty all day and I've had enough'. Dean made a few helpless motions with his hands as he tried to get his words together, and then finally just blurted it out. "I woke up this morning with wings," he rushed out. Sam's brows pulled together immediately in a frown.

"What?" His voice was full of incredulity. "And you just thought that I didn't need to know that?" Dean looked down at the floor to hide the grin that was trying to creep onto his face. Simply the memory of what he had done that day was enough to make him giddy like a school girl.

"It's not painful or uncomfortable, in pact it's pretty fucking good," he said as he lifted his gaze again, and his grin must have thrown Sam off because he recoiled a little and looked from him to Castiel.

"And you kept quiet too?" Castiel bit his lip and nodded, and Dean was sure he was latching onto his thoughts because the same grin was spreading onto his face. To test the theory, he thought of wrapping his feathers around Castiel's erection and fucking him much like the angel had done to him earlier, and he got all the confirmation he needed when Castiel flushed bright red. "What the fuck is happening?" Sam sighed to the ceiling as he threw his head back in exasperation.

"Beats me, just thought I would enjoy them while they lasted. And enjoy them I have," Dean laughed, watching as Castiel's head bowed to hide the positively dirty grin on his face.

"Right, sure," Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair as he put together some sort of plan. Dean could actually see his little brother's brain ticking over.

"Hey, Sam, it's fine. I like them, I wouldn't complain if they didn't go away, okay? I'm just going to enjoy them and maybe I'll wake up and they'll be gone. No need to question this." Sam stared at him for a moment and then looked to the angel again. Castiel had composed himself, but there was still that glint in his eye that made Sam raise an eyebrow.

"You okay, Cas?" Sam asked, concern lacing his voice. Castiel nodded and smiled, and Dean jumped as he felt one of the angel's wings slide along his own. He had opened up a can of worms with Castiel's libido, he could tell right then. Sam was staring at him again. "Why did you jump?" Dean cleared his throat and fought back the groan that wanted to creep out of him as Castiel continued to rub his wing with his own.

"I uhm… sometimes… they surprise me."

"Surprise you?"

"Yeah, they do weird shit and it surprises me." Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Sure," he said slowly.

"Hey, look, if you don't need us any more, I'd really like to get back to messing around with these. I wanna know what I can do with them," Dean said as innocently as possible, but the visible shudder than ran through Castiel was a dead giveaway. It seemed to click in Sam's head then, and his jaw dropped open.

"And there I was thinking you'd hired a hooker," he said quietly, shaking his head at Dean slowly. "You reek, you realise that?" Dean snorted out the laughter he had been holding in and Castiel sagged forwards with a deep sigh.

"Shit happens. Can we go?" Sam looked like he had no idea where to direct his gaze or what to say, but nodded and waved a hand.

"Yeah sure… just… we're leaving here tomorrow morning, yeah? Make sure you're back, I'm not hitting the road by myself." It was all Dean needed.

"Thanks, Sammy," he said cheerfully before he fluttered off. Castiel was right behind him, and they were soon back in that motel room.

They picked up where they had left off, and Dean showed the angel exactly what he learned earlier that day. He brought Castiel to a screaming, crippling climax beneath him, arms, legs and wings wrapped around Dean tightly. He lay atop the angel, unable to move, for what seemed like hours as they slowly came down from their high. They were cocooned in both pairs of wings as Dean lazily pressed kisses along Castiel's collarbone and shoulder. The angel pressed patterns lightly into Dean's back, patterns that he imagined were ancient symbols, words he would never recognise. "This isn't a one night stand," Dean muttered against the angel's moist skin. Castiel sighed heavily and stilled the motion of his hand on Dean's back, resting his palm against the soft feathers.

"Good," he answered quietly. "I never… I always wanted more." Dean looked up through his lashes from where he was kissing Castiel's chest.

"You should have said," he mumbled gently.

"So should you." It was a fair come back, and Dean closed his eyes and nodded before resting his head on Castiel's chest and listening to the steady heartbeat of his vessel.

Dean fell asleep with ease, tangled up on top of the angel and body fully exhausted and sated. When he woke up in the early morning, the wings have disappeared, and he admitted that he missed them greatly. He made a point to call on Gabriel and ask for a little bit of reality twisting before he met the soft lips of the angel who had noticed he was awake. He could no longer feel Castiel's wings when he ran his hands up his spine, but the angel reacted to the sensation all the same. "We should go to Sam," Castiel murmured against Dean's lips, nipping lightly at them.

"We've got a bit of time," he replied. In reality he had no idea what time it was, but Sam could wait. Dean was just discovering a whole new wonderful world, and he wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.


End file.
